Grim Fandango sequel
by etoile1
Summary: An idea I had for a sequel to grim fandango.
1. Stolen Away

????? Glottis turned away sadly as the number nine train pulled away from the station. The giant orange demon listened as he walked away, as the four musicians standing by the fountain finished their song. Suddenly, as they played the final note of the piece, something huge flew into the portal, following the train.  
  
The passengers on the number nine talked amongst themselves. Mostly they were speculating on what would happen when they got to the next world. They knew that from this point on, all they could do was sit back and wait. Suddenly, the lights of the train began to flicker. The passengers looked around, confused. SCREEEEEEECH! Everyone on the train covered their ears as the train suddenly ground to a halt.  
  
"Manny, what's happening?" asked Meche, with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
Manny didn't know any better than she did. When the train finally ground to a halt, everyone on board pressed their faces to the window, curious what had happened. Meche gave a groan as they looked outside and saw that the train had been taken back to the ninth underworld.  
  
"This is impossible!" shouted Manny, "The number nine train has never broken down!" But had the train broken down? While going backwards, it had felt almost as if they were being dragged backwards by force.  
  
Suddenly, his question was answered. An enormous hole was ripped in the roof of the train as a huge snake-like creature forced its way through. Meche screamed and backed against the wall. The thing snapped at Manny as it slithered in. The hole became even larger as the rest of the creature ripped its way through the roof.  
  
"Manny!" Manny's head snapped up at the familiar voice. Glottis was standing next to the hole in the train.  
  
"Get these people out of here!" yelled Manny. He winced as the train lurched to the side. "I don't think that this train is going to last much longer, it's going to fall off the tracks!"  
  
Glottis worked quickly to evacuate people from the train. Pugsy and Bibi flew from the train on their tiny wings. Unfortunately for Manny, the creature seemed to have taken a special interest in him. He tried to draw his scythe, but the creature knocked it away.  
  
Finally, Manny and Meche were the only two people left on the train. The number nine shuddered and began to tip to the side even more.  
  
"Meche! Go!" yelled Manny as Glottis reached down into the train to pull out another person.  
  
Suddenly the creature turned. Meche grabbed Glottis' hand just as the creature ripped out another hole in the wall as it left the train. The train tipped, and then began to fall off the tracks.  
  
"Manny! No!!" screamed Meche, but it was too late. The train, with Manny inside, fell to the earth below them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
How long have I been lying here? wondered Manny as he finally sat up. It was already starting to get dark. He rubbed his aching head. He looked up at where he had fallen from. Wow. Thank goodness I'm already dead. He squinted into the sun, and saw a dark shape flying down towards him. He debated whether to stay there, or run. Then the shape flew closer, and he could see that it was Bibi. She flew down next to him.  
  
"Mr. Calavera, are you alright?" she asked. She looked worried.  
  
"I'm fine," Manny assured her, "Can you fly back up there with me?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Bibi, "It's a pretty long way, and I wouldn't even try without my brother. But as long as you're awake now, I can always fly up there to get him so we could try."  
  
With that, the little anjelito flew off, leaving Manny all alone in the cold. The clothes he was wearing now really weren't suited for sitting all alone in the middle of the snow while the sun sank lower and lower over the horizon. He decided to get up and walk around to keep a little warmer.  
  
The area he was in now was pretty bare, except for a tiny little shack a small distance away from the place where he sat. His curiosity overcame any worry that he may have had about investigating such a place, and he walked over to look inside one of the dusty windows.  
  
It was extremely hard to see inside, but Manny could detect some movement from inside. He stopped to think. He doubted that whoever was inside was hostile, but still... Enough. It was at least likely to be a little warmer in there, and he could wait for Pugsy and Bibi to get back. He walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
Peering inside, he saw a figure working in the shadows. Suddenly, the person whirled around, and he found himself met with the barrel of a gun. "Don't move!" came an accented female voice. It sounded kind of French. He looked to the person at the end of the gun, and complied. It was a young woman, and she looked very nervous. The hand holding the gun trembled. Suddenly, recognition dawned in her eyes, and she gestured to someone behind her. A huge man stepped out of the shadows, he appeared to be some sort of bodyguard.  
  
"Who does this look like to you?" she said, her voice wavering, "doesn't he look familiar?"  
  
Suddenly the large man seemed to recognize him as well. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"We're taking him with us," said the woman, "tie him up and put him in the car."  
  
Manny did not like the sound of that at all. The man roughly grabbed him and blindfolded him, before tying his hands and then walking him out and roughly shoving him in the back of the car. Manny stopped struggling. Apparently his luck had just run out. 


	2. Underground City

Manny jolted awake as the car came to a halt. Looking outside the windows, he saw a small town through the dim sunlight. Something about this town was wrong, but he couldn't quite decide exactly what it was. As the woman and the large man pulled him from the car though, he realized. There were no people. The town seemed to be abandoned, and all the windows were dark. There also were no stores, not even abandoned ones. It was just cold, dark, gray houses.  
  
As the sun rose above the horizon, a strange thing happened. A trapdoor opened in the ground of one of the crooked unpaved streets. There was a moments pause, and then people began pouring from the door. Manny's captors waited silently and patiently as they passed, each disappearing into a house, before entering the trapdoor themselves. Underneath the town, it was a different world altogether.  
  
Beneath the tiny town above was a small city entirely carved from dirt and rock. Pale blue lights lit the walkways and buildings, and a few remaining people who had not left already wandered the streets. The girls wore long dresses and feathered hats, and the men all wore suits. These were obviously rich people, so why did they live above in a tiny town like that? Manny soon had his answer. The city below was filled with nightclubs and casinos. Flashing lights clashed with the pale blue of his surroundings. He was led into a small cafe off the main walkway. Most of the tables were empty, and it was cool and dark, but Manny was taken past the main area, into a small back room. The woman cautiously followed, but something seemed wrong with her.  
  
Eight or nine men sat in the room that they had just entered.. They all looked over to see who had come, and one of the men stood. "Emelie!" he said, "My favorite daughter!" The young woman smiled and sat next to him. He then looked at Manny, and frowned. "And who is this?" The giant bodyguard started to reply, but Emelie interrupted. "I don't know," she said, "He came and interrupted our... investigation at the portal. He apparently fell from the tracks." Suddenly, realization dawned on her father's face. "It can't be," he said, "are you... Manuel Calavera?" Manny began to nod, but Emilie suddenly stopped him. "No, he isn't, he's taken a bad fall and doesn't know what you're talking about." Manny glared at her. "Yes, I-" "No, you're NOT." Manny could take a hint. "Yes, I took a pretty bad fall, I'm not quite sure." There was a long silence as Emilie's father eyed him suspiciously. Emilie was the first to speak. "I'll investigate this matter just to be certain. We'll be back within an hour." The man finally agreed, reluctantly, and Emilie shoved Manny outside.  
  
"What were you doing in there!" she yelled at him once they were safely out. "What was I doing..." Emilie narrowed her eyes. "You're a wanted criminal here! We were looking for you at the portal! You killed Hector!" she paused for a moment. "They were going to kill you." Manny turned on her angrily. "Then why did you bring me here! What changed your mind all of a sudden?" "I-" she stopped. "I don't know. But I do know that it isn't safe for you here. You have to leave Atare. Come on, we have to get out of here. We have to get you where you belong." "Where I belong right now," said Manny, "is in the ninth underworld. Something, or someone, doesn't seem to want me there, though." * * * * *  
  
The bonewagon finally pulled up in front of LSA headquarters in El Marrow. Meche and Glottis stepped out, and came up to the door. After being questioned by a couple of guards, they were let in to see Eva. Eva seemed happy enough to see them, but inside there seemed to be a deep sadness. "Where is Manny? And shouldn't you be in the ninth underworld right now?" she asked. "Well, that's the problem! Manny was... lost at the gateway. Our train was attacked by-" "Attacked?" interrupted one of the soldiers. "Yes, by a... a strange creature. We all got out except Manny, he fell from the tracks... but he was alright, Pugsy and Bibi went to fetch him. Except that when they got there, he was gone." Eva shook her head. "I don't know where he could have gone, or why that thing attacked you. Hopefully he would realize to come here, or to Rubacava where our other base is." Meche was puzzled. "But isn't your work here finished?" Eva smiled thinly. "Not even close. Hectors pawns remain scattered all across the land of the dead. Maximino being the main one, in Rubacava. And there is talk on the streets of an even greater, new crime boss on the rise."  
  
Eva looked around before beckoning to Meche. She followed Eva into another room, filled with books and papers, computers and other equipment. "Ever since... the death of our great leader, extensive research has been made on what happens to a soul once it has been sprouted. It can't just disappear! We are on the verge of a breakthrough, and I believe, that, maybe, there could be some way of bringing them back.." "But that's impossible!" cried Meche, "And it's not right! What if it found it's way into the wrong hands? The poor souls of those sprouted should be left in peace." Eva looked determined, almost cold. "Don't tell me that, if Manny was sprouted you would not want him back. That if given the chance, you would not bring him back." Meche fell silent. "Research on the antidote will continue as planned. Now I suggest that you go to Rubacava and meet with our associates there. Now." There was no disagreement, and Meche hurried back to the bonewagon where Glottis was waiting. 


	3. Shadows of the Past

Author's Note: Wow, has it really been that long since I've updated this fic? I've known exactly what was going to happen next, it's only a matter of getting it all written down... Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll try to be more... prompt.. with the next update.  
  
Manny and Emelie arrived in Puerto Zapato a couple of evenings later, in the dead of night. Other than a couple of lanterns lighting the streets, it was pitch black, the stars and moon obscured by heavy clouds. A light sprinkling of snow began to fall as they headed for the town inn. Manny shivered slightly in his now not so clean and fresh business suit. He realized that he hadn't changed his clothes, and for that matter had hardly slept, in days. They had simply been trying to find means of travel.  
  
They had managed to hitch a ride on the Number Nine for a short distance, but they knew that they could not be found on the train once it reached Puerto Zapato, and had ditched at about a day's trip away.  
  
The two of them stumbled into the inn, and were immediately greeted by a blast of warm air and light. A year ago, Manny remembered this place to be full of souls on their way no the ninth underworld. Now there were few people lingering about the inn, and those that were there were sketchy looking characters, casting suspicious glances in Manny and Emelie's direction.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Manny wondered aloud. A shady looking old sailor grunted, and replied.  
  
"Most everybody's got outta town, after they heard what was happenin'. The rumors an' all."  
  
"Rumors? What rumors?" asked Manny, puzzled.  
  
"We don't talk about those things here!" snarled the man, and he quietly added, "You never know who could be listenin'..." The old sailor suddenly sat up straighter, and motioned for them to come closer. Manny and Emelie sat down cautiously, and leaned towards him. "Ya want to know what's been goin' on here? What's got everyone so scared?" The two of them nodded, and the man continued. "It's not safe to speak of here, but if the two of ya meet me outside the inn tomorrow at noon, I'll tell ye as much as I know."  
  
"But," Manny began, but the old man quickly silenced him.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon," he said, and stood to walk to his room, leaving the two of them sitting puzzled at the table.  
  
Manny didn't know what to think. What if it was a trap? Still the prospect of learning more about what was going on was too much for him to pass up. And what of this girl, this Emelie, who lead him into certain death, then inexplicably saved him? He still didn't know what to think of her, or whether or not he trusted her.  
  
He was deep in thought when lack of sleep finally caught up with him. The two travelers bought two rooms for the night, and each retired for the evening. Manny fell asleep almost instantly, but Emelie stayed awake, and deep in thought, for a long time after that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At around the same time as Emelie and Manny were talking in the inn, Meche and Glottis arrived in Rubacava. The town was in terrible condition, as it was when they had last seen it. Their car was greeted by a group of the LSA, who escorted them to a small building near the Blue Casket where they were to relax for a moment. They didn't get long, because about five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Meche opened it, and in came a small, lean man with large, black glasses and a black hat.  
  
"Hello miss," he said shortly, "I am Joe. No last name that you need to know, just Joe." Meche doubted that "Joe" was his real name, but she politely shook his hand, introduced herself, and waited patiently while he continued.  
  
"I am in charge of the LSA's operations here, in Rubacava. For the time that you are in this city, you will remain inside this room, where it is safe. The streets are no longer safe, and open shooting is now a common occurence. We would not wish any harm to befall you during your stay here."  
  
"My good sir," said Meche, "I believe that I am perfectly capable of handling myself in these situations. I have had plenty of experience in dealing with these criminals and their ways, and I have survived my time in the Land of the Dead so far. I only wish to find Manny, and get back to the gate so that we may continue our journey into the Ninth Underworld."  
  
Joe seemed a little annoyed, but he kept calm and began to reply. "Ms. Colomar, I assure you that it would be in your best interest to remain in this area. As for finding Manny, my agents in Puerto Zapato have seen him there, accompanied by a young woman. I assume that he is on his way as we speak"  
  
Meche stopped him at this point. "Accompanied by... you don't mean..."  
  
Joe sighed. "Our sources cannot tell us who this woman is, or why she is traveling with Mr. Calavera. And as for your plans to return to the gate, it is not all that simple. You see-"  
  
But at that moment, Joe was cut off. A loud knock came at the door, and another man entered.  
  
"Sir! We have just captured Maximino!" Joe stopped talking and smiled.  
  
"We will continue our conversation later, Ms. Colomar. Until then, please take my advice, and remain in this room." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Meche looked up at Glottis, worry written all over her face, but the big demon only shrugged. The two of them sat in silence, and waited.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Manny and Emelie waited anxiously outside the inn, waiting for the old man to arrive. Emelie fidgeted with the brim of her hat, and Manny scanned the streets impatiently. Finally, about five minutes after twelve, the man arrived. He said nothing, but motioned for the two of them to follow him. They followed him through the quiet streets of Puerto Zapato, a thin layer of snow crunching underfoot.  
  
Finally, the three of them arrived at the docks, where the sounds of the ocean, sailors, and seagulls would have made it impossible for anyone else to understand them. 'At least we won't have to worry about missing our train out of here,' thought Manny. They were very close to the Number Nine station in Puerto Zapato. He and Emelie had discussed it that morning, and decided that as Rubacava was reported to be mostly in the control of the LSA, it should be safe for them to ride on the train to the city. At this point, the old man cleared his throat, and began.  
  
"I suppose you're wonderin' why an old sailor like me would decide to give the two of ye this information. I've been wonderin' that meself. I suppose it's because of the look of ye. You seem like honest souls, not like the kind that normally blow into town these days. I dunno, it's possible that this information may be absolutely worthless. Simply rumors brought in by superstitious sailors crossin' the sea. Who knows what they saw really, could've been a whale, or a log..."  
  
"Just please, we don't have much time," interrupted Manny, "Tell us what it is that they said they saw."  
  
The old sailor glared at him, but continued. "Well, most people knows the rumors that a new crime boss is rising to take Hector's place, that ol' Hector would've been prepared for such an event. That Cristofer Marin is already beginning to spread his associates across the land of the dead."  
  
This was news to Manny, but he remained silent and let the man talk.  
  
"Well, that may be true. But there could be another, someone who Hector didn't intend. Someone who Hector, and everyone else for that matter, thought was long gone."  
  
"How do you know all this?" interrupted Emelie. The man glared again, but again answered.  
  
"I used to be an informant for the Lost Souls Alliance. I quit a couple years back, but I still watched the comings and goings of people very carefully, kept up with the rumors and the new information regardin' Hector's crime empire."  
  
This was all very interesting to Manny, but he just wanted to hear more of the rumor. They had only about ten minutes. He cleared his throat and motioned towards the large clock at the station. The man seemed to get the picture.  
  
"Anyways, they say this new crime already had plenty of power, and a high position. They say that he rules over their latest operations with fear, that he is a heartless killer. They say he came from the sea."  
  
All at once, it dawned on Manny. "But you can't mean..."  
  
The man continued without stopping. "They say that Domino Hurley has returned. Of course, it's only rumor..."  
  
Manny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, that's impossible! Domino is dead! I watched him ground into bits myself! It's impossible that he's alive!"  
  
The sailor eyed him strangely.  
  
"Is it?" 


	4. Betrayal

Author's Note:  
Pff, so much for updating in a timely fashion!! Must... tear self away from  
PS2 and Anime (InuYasha is my love. ^ ^ sorry Dane... [my boyfriend]) Ok  
how bout this? I promise that right after I update this time, I'll start  
writing the next one, so that I can update right away. ^_^ On a side  
note, right when I was smack dab in the middle of writing this chapter, I  
received a package from my dad that had a calavera doll in it straight  
from Mexico, and a picture of a Day of the Dead costume he wants to make!  
Coolness!  
  
VampireNaomi- Thanks so much for all your support of this story! Without  
your comments I really think that I never would have finished it, even  
though I've got it all planned out and everything. I've read a few of  
your fanfictions as well, and your writing style really is wonderful. I'm  
sorry that I took freaking forever to put up this next chapter, but I  
PROMISE that the next one will be up at LEAST within a month, hopefully  
not that long. ^ ^ btw- I luff Domino too! I was so sad when he died. (  
  
* * * *  
Mercedes Colomar had finally had enough. She was sick of sitting in this  
little room, waiting to see if anything important would happen that they  
would decide she had the right to know. Looking over at Glottis, she saw  
that he was drifting off to sleep. She started to stand and, noticing  
that he did not stir, walked across the room and opened the door.  
Unlocked. She grinned. This was going to be all too easy. Based on her  
appearance, they must not have counted on her being independent and  
intelligent.  
  
She slipped quietly down the deserted hallway of the LSA headquarters,  
wondering where everyone could have gone. She remembered hearing them  
speak of capturing "Maximino". She had never met this man, but remembered  
seeing his name on several documents while she worked as a type of  
secretary for Domino on his island. He was one of Hector's top associates  
in Rubacava. Hopefully the LSA agents would be able to milk some sort of  
important information out of him about the remaining crime bosses left in  
the Land of the Dead.  
  
Soon enough, Meche heard voices coming from one of the rooms. It was too  
muffled for her to hear immediately, but she cracked the door a tiny bit,  
hoping they would be too distracted to notice. Apparently they were.  
  
"Who IS it, Maximino??"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking a-"*SMACK*  
  
"Who is taking Hector's place?? It's not Marin, our informants know that  
there's someone that even Cristofer answers to!"  
  
"I- your informants must be mistaken, I don't know of anyone above  
Marin."  
  
There was a long tense pause, and Mercedes could see Joe pacing back and  
forth inside the room. Suddenly, as he turned his back on Maximino, there  
was a sudden rush of movement. Max had pulled a gun from inside his coat  
pocket. There was a loud scream as one of the agents instantly fell.  
  
"DIDN'T ANYONE CHECK THIS GUY??" Joe screamed above the sudden commotion,  
"HE'S A GOD DAMNED CRIME LORD!"  
  
Joe attempted to draw his weapon, but couldn't do so fast enough. He was  
hit in the chest with a dart. He fell immediately next to where Meche  
crouched by the doorway. She drew back in shock for a second, then  
reacted instantly. Reaching in the door, she grabbed Joe's gun. He looked  
up at her for a moment, puzzled, before flowers suddenly burst from his  
eyes. She rushed into the room. Maximino began to turn around to face  
her, but he was not fast enough. Seconds later, he fell to the ground,  
sprouting large red tulips. Mercedes hands shook, and she dropped the gun  
to the ground. The remaining LSA agents stood around her in shock.  
  
"D-didn't think a girl like me... would know how to use a gun, huh?" she  
stammered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Manny stared quietly out across the ocean, wondering what had just happened to him over the few days. Had it really been only five days since he had last seen Meche? He missed her more than he cared to admit to anyone, including himself. It would only be a little longer though. This train would take them across the Sea of Lament far faster than any ship, and it was much more comfortable than his last journey around these parts.  
  
He grimaced as he remembered the end of that trip. Poor Dom. I mean, sure, he had been an egotistical, rude, obnoxious, vain.... well- anyways... what he was trying to say was that no matter how much he had hated Domino, he still did not deserve the end that he got. But then... what if the rumors that the old man in Puerto Zapato told them were true? What would he do then? Would he really feel better without the death of Domino on his hands? Perhaps it was for the best that he had died. Well, it was too late to worry about it now. Manny sighed and settled back down in his seat, getting some well deserved rest. When they arrived in Rubacava he had a feeling that things were going to get hectic.  
  
* * * *  
  
Not too long afterwards, Manny and Emelie arrived in Rubacava. Manny winced, noticing that Rubacava was not much different at all from the last time that he had been there. Run down... deserted... very different from the beautiful (but corrupt) little night spot that it had once been. Emelie on the other hand seemed very bright and happy.  
  
"I haven't done too much traveling outside Atare. I've been to Rubacava once before but that was many years ago. I don't really remember it all that well..."  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good thing," Manny said, sighing. "This city has really changed, and for the worse too."  
  
"Yes, I have heard that it was once very beautiful... but it appears to be quite shabby now."  
  
Manny exited the ship and walked out towards the center of the city. He needed to find the LSA headquarters. Maybe, just maybe, Meche... He stopped himself. No, that was too much to hope for. He figured they would probably be in one of the abandoned buildings. Possibly the Blue Casket, or Carla's old office. Maybe the cat track? Oh well, he thought, I have to find it eventually.  
  
He started off in the Blue Casket. He knew most of Olivia's little tricks, and searched all her rooms, but there was no sign of any life being there since she had left. He then headed out towards Carla's office and the old kitty race track. Manny shuddered at old memories of the giant cats... and their equally large litter box. Cats. He hated cats. Carla's office was locked and empty, but as he walked down the hallway of the building he heard a voice. A very familiar, female voice.  
  
"Meche???" he gasped. Emelie turned around and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Who is this 'Meche' woman?"  
  
"She... she's been with me this whole time... the entire time that I spent uncovering Hector's web of crime in this Land..." Emelie started to look a little nervous.  
  
"So she was... just an associate, or something more?"  
  
Manny began to be excited as Meche's voice drew closer.  
  
"Well... she began as a client, but over time... I grew to love her."  
  
Emelie stopped dead in her tracks. Finally, Meche's voice was coming from just around a nearby corner.  
  
"MECH..." Manny began, but he was stopped mid-sentence by something he absolutely did not expect. Just as Mercedes Colomar turned the corner, Emelie Triste grabbed Manny and kissed him. Meche's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"M...M-Mann..." She could not finish her sentence. Grabbing Glottis she turned around as quickly as she could and ran down the hallway. Seconds later, Manny writhed out of Emelie's grip and turned on her furiously.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Emilie looked down, unable to respond.  
  
"I... I only...," she began, but stopped talking and turned away. Manny on the other hand, went sprinting down the hall after Meche. After about a minute, he caught up to her.  
  
"Meche, I... it wasn't what it looked like! I never..." But Meche quickly cut him off.  
  
"I know exactly what I saw there! They told me that you were traveling around the Land of the Dead with some young woman, and at first I suspected.... But oh Manny, I thought you were better than that!! Glottis and I are leaving, Manny, whether I can get through on the train or not. Besides, Glottis needs to get back, and...." She trailed off here. "Just, don't try to follow me Manny. I don't want you to follow me."  
  
Manny was shocked. Mercedes had always seemed like such a strong woman, and to see her in such a state of distress made him extremely unhappy. A deep and indescribable sadness filled him as he watched the woman he loved walk off down the hall, through a door, and out of sight. Emelie... he thought, What have you done? What were you thinking?  
  
* * * *  
  
Emelie was actually long gone from the building. She was in fact on her way to the old Calavera Café. As she walked through the now dusty door, a self-assured, casual voice greeted her.  
  
"Emelie. So, you've brought Calavera here?" Emelie slowly nodded her head.  
  
"And Mercedes?"  
  
"Well... the woman was here but... she's now on her way out."  
  
"Oh that's alright, that girl is not so important. That girl is not the one I'm interested in." At this Emelie grew suddenly defensive.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?"  
  
"Don't you worry Miss Triste, now that Miss Colomar is out of the way, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time with him."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, but she let the subject drop.  
  
"I hope you're happy now, Domino."  
  
* * * * Another Author's Note: Dun dunnn DUUUNNN! ( Well I'll get started on the next chapter tomorrow... I'm of to see KBv2 yay!! 


	5. Love is for the Living

Author's note: Oh my gosh, has this much time really gone by? I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! However, I've been in a very, very Grim Fandango-ish mood lately (What with watching the special on Tim Schafer on G4) and I started feeling terribly sentimental, and sat around, staring at the lovely pictures in the instruction manual, and the very very worn case, and suddenly it hit me. Ack! My fanfic! Coincidentally, one of my friends asked me the next day whether I was ever going to finish my Grim Fandango fanfiction, or what? I'm really terribly sorry; I'll try harder this time!

To those of you who've taken the time to read and review, thank you so much for your support! I never would've continued writing at all if it weren't for you. Now, on with the story.

Manny sat alone on the steps outside the cat track. Gazing up at the night sky, he gently blew out a puff of smoke. _Is this what it's come to now?_ he thought sadly, _Is _this _our reward for all we've done? _He dropped his cigarette on the dingy cement and rested his skull in his bony hands. A fresh wave of sadness swept over him, and although his shoulders shuddered slightly, no tears came. Tears were impossible, as a skeleton.

Finally, his grief at the thought of losing Meche, of her leaving for the Ninth Underworld without him by her side, began to dissolve into numbness again, and he turned his eye sockets back towards the stars. Rubacava brought back only painful memories. He found himself looking reminiscently at the lighthouse across the water from where he sat. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small, accented voice.

"Manny… I…"

He turned his head, anger building in his chest.

"Go away, Emelie," he said dully.

"But, Monsieur Calavera,"

"Emelie. For the last time, I'm asking you to leave." Manny wanted to be alone. He wanted nothing more than to sit on these steps and never to move. To live forever in the city of the night.

"But Monsieu-"

"EMELIE!" Manny now rose to his feet. "I'm tired of this! I don't want to know what you have to say! I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of playing hero, of being the one to sort everything out. I spent four long years trying to find Meche and bring this all to an end, and to leave the Eighth Underworld with her by my side. It took you four seconds to destroy it all! Go. Away."

Emelie froze, her eye sockets wide. She was taken aback by Manny's unexpected reaction. Finally, slowly, she drew her gun from her purse.

"Go ahead, Emelie," said Manny quietly, "There's nothing for me in this afterlife."

Still shaking, Emelie began to speak.

"I… have him h-here. For you, monsieur."

"Why, thank you Ms. Triste, although I'm sure I could have handled him myself. It's not as though he's really putting up much of a fight…"

Manny couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Domino? But you're…"

"Dead? Well, I hate to tell you this Cal, but if you haven't noticed, so are you."

Finally, Manny dared to look away from the guy pointed at him by his former traveling companion, and glanced behind.

"Domino!" he couldn't help but cry out, as he saw the wreck of a man who used to be his competitor. Domino moved toward him in a slightly jerky way. He limped a bit, due to the fact that his bones were fractured in hundreds of places. A large chunk of bone seemed to be missing from the top of his head, though he retained every tooth in his gleaming smirk. His body was completely covered by a black suit and gloves, so that Manny could only guess as to how he was holding himself together.

"In the flesh!" grinned Domino, "Well, metaphorically speaking that is."

"But you… how did you…"

"Come on Calavera, you'd think that you would've figured it out by now! I'm sure you've seen that the only way to truly dispose of someone here in the Land of the Dead is sprouting. Leaving those two incompetent hitmen to drown in the Sea of Lament was a bad move on your part. You never were too thorough. Eventually, they managed to come across some of my remains on the ocean floor, including my skull, and, well, it was only a matter of time before I'd convinced them to gather up everything they could, and re-assemble me. I have to say though, it did take quite a while to get out of that place. I did manage to stop you from leaving on the train though, so… I'd say I did pretty well for myself."

"Domino… it's your fault… and has Emelie been working for you all this time?"

Domino grinned and walked over to Emelie, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side. She struggled slightly, but soon stopped, only looking up at Manny with an apologetic look.

"Yep, all this time. You really should learn to choose your companions more carefully! And I think Miss Triste has actually become rather enamored with you…"

Manny glanced at Emelie with disgust before turning back to Domino.

"What are you doing this for? Your ticket scam is over, you've been uncovered. You'll never pull that off again."

Domino gave a little laugh.

"Oh come on Calavera! Counterfeit tickets? I have much better reason to be here in Rubacava. Why else would I travel to a place crawling with LSA agents?" Domino paused for a moment, only to be met with a blank stare from Manny. Grinning even wider, he chuckled again. "So you don't know about it then? I have much bigger things on my mind this time. True immortality, in a sense."

"Domino… you're already dead…"

"Yes, but I have an entire afterlife ahead of me. Unless that is, I'm faced with a death within a death…" at this he reached down and wrenched Emelie's gun from her grasp. "Sproutella," he said quietly, inspecting the gun silently for a moment before regaining his normal, cocky manner. "However… with the LSA's new research…" he broke off, pointing the gun at Manny. "So, I heard your little lady left town without you. Is that why you've been sitting here moping on the stairs?" Manny gritted his teeth and said nothing. "You really did love her, didn't you?"

A flood of memories came rushing back to Manny. An underground tunnel. An old friend.

"Love?" he recited, a slight, sad smile on his face, "Love is for the living."

Domino pulled the trigger. Once before in his life Manny had felt this kind of pain, spreading deep within his bones.

"Manny!" Emelie cried out.

He glanced, only to see a dart protruding from his chest, and vines growing to cover his body. _I wonder if Meche will ever know…_he found himself thinking, before he fell to his knees and the scene before him went black.


	6. Grief

Authors Note: Grim Fandango belongs to Lucasarts, etc. etc. Thank you for your support of my story, I'm going to try to finish it before I go to Japan in a couple weeks. (Ha, yeah RIGHT) Okay… so maybe I'll try to finish it before I get BACK from Japan in 9 or 10 months. Thank you all for your support! I've been distracted lately, what with Psychonauts, and getting to MEET TIM SCHAFER OMG. Urm, enjoy. . 

"Manny!" Emelie tried to cry out once more, but no sound came. She knew that it was too late, knew that his skull had already hit the cold cement. The sound it made was slightly dulled by the pale blossoms that now covered his body. A loud sob escaped Emelie as she froze in horror, breaking the relative quiet. Her mind worked furiously, trying to comprehend what had happened. Interrupting her thoughts, Domino chuckled slightly.

"How could you?" she screamed, causing her captor to jump and tighten his grip. She thrashed violently as she felt his bony fingers crushing her arm. "You told me! You promised…" She broke off, reduced to little cries of anguish, and struggled no more.

"Come on, Triste. You'll forget soon enough. Your heart belongs to someone new every week. Who knows how many Atare boys you 'fell in love with' before Manny and I."

At this Emelie stiffened. _He knows…_ True she'd been infatuated with many men before, including Domino, but she never thought he would have found out.

"I never cared for you!" she spat.

"Come on Em, it was plain as day-" Domino's sentence was interrupted by a harsh slap on the face.

"Don't call me that!" she growled, holding her hand to her chest as Domino rubbed his face. She still could barely believe what happened, even with the flower covered body of her former traveling companion sprawled on the pavement before her. Domino simply grinned, and put his gun back into his jacket.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Triste. If that's the way you're gonna be, you're on your own, now." He turned, putting his hands in his pockets, and began to walk down the street, leaving Emelie alone with Manny's body. He had no use for her, anymore. Might as well let the girl go. Besides, she would be a hindrance, and he had more work to do.

Emelie knelt by the pile of flowers, a hand over her mouth. What was she supposed to do? This was all her fault, really. She never should've trusted Domino, never should've fallen in love. If only she hadn't met him that day, so many years ago. She had been immediately infatuated, he was so interesting. She would've followed him anywhere, but he'd disappeared. And then, now, for him to return had been like a dream come true. But Domino Hurley had no time for the young daughter of a minor crime boss, and Emelie found herself simply being used for his own purposes. That's how Manny was different. She had been taken along with him simply because he cared. And now, she had repayed his kindness with a terrible betrayal. And that woman, Meche…

At this, Emelie's train of thought ground to a halt. Meche. She would never know. She would always remember Manny as a horrible man, one who betrayed her, and then ran off with another girl, never to be seen again. A wave of guilt washed over her. There had to be something she could do. She couldn't just leave it like this.

Meche stared out the window of the Number 9 train. Glottis had attempted to comfort her a couple of times, but she'd ignored him. She needed time alone, to think. How could he have done this? She'd thought she knew him better. That she'd found someone truly special here in the Land of the Dead. She should never have trusted him. Lesson learned.

Before long, the train had arrived at its station at the gate. Repairs were still underway, although near completion, and the passengers found themselves herded into the large gatehouse, where they would have to stay for the night before heading into the 9th Underworld. Mercedes was one of the first in line, and hurried ahead of Glottis. The big orange demon meant well, but she needed some peace, and time to be alone. Sitting alone in a corner of the stone building, Meche curled up and sobbed.

Um, that's it for now. Sorry it's so short! I'm having total writers block.


End file.
